


Do you think I wanted this?

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Injury, Mentions of religion, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: They're so far out. There's so much blood.





	Do you think I wanted this?

**Author's Note:**

> I got two separate angst prompts! Me! Someone who writes angst so fucking rarely!  
> "Hi there!!! I love your Chlodine fictions a lot. If you take a request, can you write one with one of the characters die? If not, it is okay too.😊😊😊😊"  
> and  
> "Been looking at those angst prompts trying to pick one for chlodine haha. How about 40??"  
> and then when I had people vote Chloe or Nadine, Chloe got the vote up.  
> So................. here you go.

“Do you think I wanted this?”

Chloe can barely finish the statement before she coughs, wheezing, and tastes blood. She refrains from mentioning it to Nadine.

Nadine, she doesn't respond at all. She's near frantic, and she's doing her best to act like she's not. There's only so much she can do for Chloe right now besides keep walking and hoping, praying, that Chloe will make it to safety.

They're so far out. There's so much blood.

Every bit of bandaging they brought has been used on Chloe, and she has a nagging feeling it's just prolonged the inevitable. A pity, really. She'd thought she'd have more time with Nadine.

“Wish I'd gone with your plan,” Chloe croaks out. “Probably would've gone better.”

“You'll remember that next time.” Nadine's voice is thick like she's holding back tears, but Chloe's just glad she's talking. Even if she's trying to act like Chloe will survive this.

“Yeah, I will,” Chloe gives her. “If I don't, you'll just remind me.”

It’s cold out. Chloe remembers sweating in the heat not an hour ago. Could it have changed so quickly? And then she doesn’t bother thinking about it and focuses instead on other things. The feel of Nadine’s arms holding her. She’s unflagging, hasn’t stopped moving since she attached the last plaster and started off towards help, or the nearest spot for it. She’s got sweat dripping down the side of her face but she’s going and she’s not likely to stop until she’s somewhere someone might help Chloe.

Can anyone help her?

Chloe’s certain  Dhanvantari himself could appear to them and still be powerless to ease the pain in her bones or stop the blood from leaving her body. Not a single deity she was born under could keep her where she is, she’s certain, but she doesn’t fear it. She’s been past that fear for some time now.

Her regret lays in leaving Nadine alone.

Even now, she can hear Nadine murmuring some prayer under her breath. In Hebrew, probably. Maybe her god can help were Chloe’s gods don’t.

She’s never been terribly religious, but there are parts of her taught in childhood that she’ll never be able to drop. Things that she had to think when she had to suffer her father’s cremation. That reincarnation isn’t silly. That she’d see him again in other ways.

She hopes Nadine can find some comfort like that.

If she gets a choice, whatever is left of her, her soul or more… she wants to be around Nadine. Doesn’t matter how, not really.

And maybe she’s loopy from blood loss. But it’s what she wants.

“Chloe?”

Nadine, checking in.

“Yeah,” she manages, but her voice is softer than she expects. Is she really already that weak?

“It’s not far, just… hold on, okay?  _ Please _ .”

Chloe doesn’t respond. She’s not going to make a promise she’s sure she can’t keep, not at a time like this.

Nadine is back to praying anyway.

Chloe can’t remember the last job that went so poorly, but there’s not much point to remembering past where she’s at; Nadine’s protective hold.

She’s going to miss Nadine.

If reincarnation is what takes her, if she gets another chance, even whoever she is next will miss Nadine and they won’t know it because how can they miss someone they don’t know? They’ll be filled with a horrible feeling that something, someone, should be in their life but isn’t. Chloe knows the feeling too well, it’s what she’d had before she’d gotten Nadine, only muffled by the other company she’s had in life, no matter who.

And Nadine, Nadine will have her cremated once she passes. Maybe she'll keep them in an urn in her apartment, maybe she'll spread them somewhere great, or maybe she'll use them to grow a tree. Chloe doesn't care because her soul will be gone but it will find a way back to Nadine. As a cat Nadine meets in her travels, as a child she saves on an adventure, as anything, everything Nadine comes into contact with because like hell would she leave Nadine alone.

She  _ must  _ be loopy from blood loss to think things so sentimental. Since when is Chloe Frazer sentimental?

It doesn’t matter now.

“Chloe?” Nadine sounds panicked. “Chloe, what-- why are you crying?”

She is crying, isn’t she? She hadn’t noticed.

And even though Nadine asks this question, she refuses to stop moving. Her goal is to save Chloe. Get Chloe somewhere to help. Anything.

“I don’t want to go,” Chloe whispers. That’s why she’s crying, she realizes. She’s not afraid of death. She’s afraid of losing Nadine.

“What?”

“I don’t want to leave. I want to be with you.” She’s crying harder now but she has no energy for it. When did it get so cold?

“You-- you’re not, you’re staying right here with me, Chloe, I promise, I--”

“I don’t want to go.”

Nadine kisses her face. It’s awkward and difficult because they’re still moving, but it’s something. She presses them to her cheeks and her forehead and anything she can. “You won’t leave, I-- Chloe, please, just hold on, we’re almost to the road.”

Things are fading but Nadine is there with her and that’s all she can find comfort in.

Nadine murmurs assurances, almost frantic, barely audible.

Chloe doesn’t have control of any part of herself. She lays limp in Nadine’s arms and she can barely see. She is an outside observer to this. She can’t hear anything around her, not Nadine’s cries for help as they reach the road, not tires on gravel. Her body is no longer feels like hers, it’s just what’s holding her for now.

All she can feel is the warmth of Nadine and the slowing heartbeat in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! How's that for a Valentine's Day fic?  
> Please never ask me for angst again.


End file.
